


Pet Wolf

by KateKintail



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toboe needs some serious petting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: PWP, first time 
> 
> Spoilers: for episodes 10 and 11 
> 
> Disclaimers: this is just a fanfic. I make no money and claim no right to this universe or its characters.

Tsume hovered by a tree, crossing his arms and leaning against the trunk casually. He watched intently as Toboe sat in this almost secluded spot doing something quite unidentifiable. The young wolf's paws were roaming over parts of his body, in a repetitive way. They moved like this for a while and then changed to try something else. Tsume narrowed his eyes and stepped forward into Tsume's line of sight. "What's the matter?" Tsume asked calmly, suavely, as though he really didn't care to know. "Got an itch you can't scratch?"

Toboe looked up with a whimper. "Tsume..." he breathed, looking scared. But then, he always looked rather scared. He shook his head and looked down at the ground. "No, Tsume."

"Then what are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be going off alone."

Tsume stretched out his arms on the ground and laid his head upon them, looking sad and defeated. He sniffled softly.

"What, are you crying now?"

Shaking his head, Toboe lifted a hand and dragged it across his eyes. Grown wolves didn't cry. He was old enough to know that. "I just... I miss Cheza."

Tsume sighed inwardly. This wasn't the answer he'd been expecting, but it seemed honest enough. Kiba had been moping about silently for days and Hige had been complaining more than usual. Cheza's absence had been hard for everybody. "We all miss Cheza," he admitted. He circled Toboe, then lay down along his side in a similar position.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Toboe asked sadly.

Tsume shrugged. "Probably. If Kiba has his way we'll never stop searching."

The young wolf raised his head and nuzzled Tsume in gratitude for the moral support and reassurance. But it was a few minutes at least before he spoke again. "Do you remember when she petted us?" he asked cautiously, remembering how the grey wolf had not wanted to join in when Cheza was giving out free pets. "The way she touched me... the way her hand stroked my fur... the way she made me feel special and alive and wanted..." Toboe sighed and closed his eyes. "It does funny things to me, the memory of that," he admitted.

Tsume made a face. "Funny things?"

Toboe whimpered and nodded. "Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, just like it did then. Makes me long fore more... only she's gone now." He looked up at Tsume, his eyes watery and opened wide.

At once, Tsume understood, and he managed to dial back his amusement to a mere chuckle or two. "So you were trying to pet yourself?" Another few chuckles escaped as Toboe nodded affirmatively. "It wasn't as good, was it?"

Toboe shook his head and put his head back down as though to sleep off the depression of never feeling such wonderful sensations again.

Tsume lowered his head too, and whispered into Toboe's ear, "It's never as good as when someone does it for you." And with that, he ran a hand across the young wolf's back. Toboe stiffened and arched his back to the touch. When it was over, he shuddered and went limp with a whimper. "Did you like that, then? Do you want another?" asked Tsume with a smile.

Toboe nodded enthusiastically. "Warm... so very warm... so good..."

So he reached down and petted again, this time starting with the top of Toboe's head and petting downwards to his back, towards his rear. Toboe reacted similarly with the second stroke. He arched his back and leaned into the touch with his head up and alert. During the third and fourth stroke he began breathing more heavily, and by the fifth he was panting happily.

Grinning, Tsume shook his head. The young wolf acted just like a pet dog to his master. He seemed to be living only for the next touch, throwing all his being into savoring each long, strong stroke. And as soon as it was over, he wanted another. Another Tsume began to be more than happy to give. "There's more, you know," Tsume muttered as he stroked harder and a little faster.

Toboe whimpered and rolled over onto his side. Tsume stroked his chest, the appearance of clothing giving way to fur at his touch. A series of soft whimpers accompanied Tsume's pets. Pets that got closer and closer to Toboe's hindquarters. Instead, they brushed purposely against Toboe's member, causing the wolf to whimper even more. His large eyes closed tightly and his tongue hung out of his mouth as his panting increased.

When Tsume's petting slowed, Toboe whimpered and panted and flipped back onto his stomach. He nuzzled into Tsume, inching forward with his back legs, tail tucked submissively between his legs. He licked at Tsume, chin, chest, crotch, all the while rubbing and prostrating himself in front of Tsume. "Do you want more?" Tsume asked,

smiling.Unsurprisingly, Toboe whimpered at this as well. Whimpered and nodded with desperation and pleasure. Tsume circled the cub again, then gently stroked his back. Finally, he climbed onto the other wolf and slipped inside. Surprisingly, Toboe did not whimper at this. Instead, he breathed out heavily and then sighed deeply. "More," Toboe whispered, closing his eyes as Tsume set himself down against Toboe's back, hands on Toboe's shoulders. "I want to please. I want more." He looked back at Tsume, the earring and leather only adding to the look of tough beauty and pleasure on the elder wolf's human face. "I want you," Toboe whispered.

More than happy to oblige, and not needing to speak, Tsume rubbed his cheek against Toboe's. With several swift but firm strokes Toboe was panting again and Tsume was not far from the same. The young wolf was tight, but loosened with each plunge in until Tsume slid in and out easily with perfection and full feeling. Toboe pawed at the ground, at the dirt, for something to hold onto. His bracelets jingled loosely around the wrist of one arm as though urging him to put up a fight. But Tsume controlled him now, pumping, shaking, in a steady rhythm. Toboe's panting grew deeper and heavier. It grew urgent and desperate. And when Toboe came, he howled loudly. Tsume joined in not long after, howling long and hard in a perfect harmony with the young wolf.

When it was over, and they'd parted, Toboe still nuzzled Tsume with affection and gratitude and more of that warm, fuzzy feeling he had been so longing for. Tsume stroked the younger wolf's head again, and Toboe smiled. "That was... far better than when Cheza petted me," he admitted, still panting a bit.

Tsume set his head down on Toboe's back with one more pet. "Now you know why I wasn't the first to jump to get at her touch," he said softly. Deep down, he felt as drawn to the flower maiden as the others had. But he didn't need or want her hands upon him to make him feel good. That and the fact that wild wolves weren't meant to be touched the way dogs were. He closed his eyes, listening as Toboe's panting died down. The howling still rang in his ears, and he had a strange desire not to stop petting Toboe, even after the wolf cub fell sleep.

Toboe twitched in his sleep when Tsume stroked, and shook his hind leg when Tsume scratched behind his ear. "So very much like a pet dog, aren't you?" Calm, eager to please, desperate for affection. He wasn't just a house dog, though. He had some wild in him. His teeth were sharp and he knew of killing. His senses were strong, his will stronger. But he was loyal and in his sleep he looked as peaceful as a pet dog. Tsume found himself curling protectively around the younger wolf and falling asleep with him.


End file.
